REMEMBRANCE
by unknow015
Summary: [oneshot] [bxb] [chanbaek] [tidak untuk di bawah umur] Sekelebat mengingat masa kuliah dulu. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam kebahagiaan layaknya remaja yang beranjak dewasa. hingga kini Baekhyun hampir berusia lima puluh dua tahun dan memiliki seorang putra. (Tidak ada penjelasan tempat dan Tahun dimana mereka berada semua sesuai imajinasi masing-masing pembaca)


Pukul empat sore adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Earphone menempel di telinga kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, masih setia mengalunkan lagu kesukaanya dari sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kelopak bunga berwarna kecoklatan, karena sengaja di keringkan itu sudah rapi dengan laminating dan senantiasa menarik perhatian Baekhyun setiap kali melihatnya.

senyum manis Baekhyun yang khas memberikan bukti, betapa manisnya cerita dibalik sebuah bunga kering.

"Tidak terasa bukan, sudah tiga puluh tahun?"

tangan lentiknya meraih bunga kering itu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah akan hancur hanya dengan tiupan angin. Dia menatapnya, menguncinya dengan dalam sampai ke ulu hati. mengingat semua momen berharga tiga puluh tahun kebelakang.

"Kau adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Aku hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol" tangan besar itu masih setia menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun.

Dia, Park Chanyeol lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang mengunci tatapan Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa beralih meski hanya untuk melirik jam di tangannya.

"Walau begitu, Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!" terlihat sangat jelas tidak ada kebohongan di mata seorang Park Chanyeol, saat itu hanya sebuah ketulusan yang dapat Baekhyun lihat dari sana.

"Yak! bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang?" pertanyaan Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti protes ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa bersuara.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh gugup saat ini!" Chanyeol mengusap wajah frustasi dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang sudah melepas tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Sedangkan si mungil hanya tertawa tanpa dosa saking gemasnya melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terlihat seserius ini. Sungguh menjadi hiburan bagi Baekhyun.

sedetik kemudian, tangan mungilnya terangkat menangkup pipi agak tembam Chanyeol "Apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa gugup, hem?" baekhyun menggerakan alisnya naik-turun menggoda Chanyeol.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengikuti tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggung tangan si mungil sambil menunduk menatap jari-jari kakinya "Kau" singkat Chanyeol.

"Apa? ini bukan kali pertama kita mengobrol" masih dengan senyum gemasnya, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah Chanyeol agar menatap matanya.

"Tapi, ini kali pertamaku menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang" kini mata keduanya saling menatap dengan degub jantung yang tidak normal.

tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi tembam itu lembut.

mungkin ini bukanlah kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat ungkapan cinta dari seseorang. tapi, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun membalas perasaan cinta orang lain untuknya. Dan hanya Park Chanyeol, orang yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menjadi sahabatnyalah yang bisa menarik hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan gugup lagi, Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, pipinya memanas dan memerah sampai ke telinga. Tanpa aba-aba tangan besar Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih rapat lagi, menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. pelukan hangat yang menjadi simbol cintanya kepada Baekhyun.

Waktu memang identik dengan putarannya yang terasa cepat -itu hanya terjadi jika kau menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia- sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hubungan antara Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun terjalin.

Kini Chanyeol sedang di sibukkan dengan sekripsi yang mampu membuatnya gila -kedua setelah Baekhyun- walau begitu, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun atau mungkin hanya sekedar menjemput dan mengantarnya pergi kuliah.

Waktunya kini tidak terlalu banyak untuk sekedar berkumpul dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, beda cerita jika Baekhyun yang meminta waktunya. Paling tidak dia masih bisa memaksa jadwalnya untuk berubah, hanya untuk kekasihnya.

Sebuah taman bunga berwarna merah, kini memenuhi pandangannya. Satu jam yang lalu, Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjemput di sebuah taman bunga di daerah kampus mereka.

Katanya, kata Baekhyun "Ketika stress, hamparan bunga akan membuatmu lebih tenang"

"Apa sekarang Baekhyun sedang stress?" Chanyeol berfikir dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali mengajak Baekhyun bersenang-senang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hey, waktumu tidak sebanyak dulu Park Chanyeol" walau sulit, tapi dia menepis rasa bersalahnya dan memilih percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan mengerti keadaanya.

Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun, sekedar memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan taman bunga.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Baekhyun kini terlihat sedang berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Hey, apa sudah lama?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegangi sebelah tangan Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak melihat si manisnya dari dekat begini. Padahal baru sehari tidak bertemu, lucu memang.

"Tidak begitu lama, cukup untuk merasa sedikit kedinginan" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda. Walaupun, sebenarnya dia tidak merasa begitu, karena memang tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

Seperti mengerti bahwa sedang di goda, Baekhyun tersenyum manja "Apakah kau butuh kehangatan Park Chanyeol?" Sambil mencubit kecil perut Chanyeol yang terhalangi jaket tebal.

"Hahaha, iya aku sedang butuh kehangatan. Sa-ngat bu-tuh" tekan Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukan.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas, sudah pasti warnanya sangat merah.

Dia mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya "Dasar mesum, haha"

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket. "Langsung pulang atau_"

"Tunggu" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dan merogoh tasnya.

"Aku memetik ini untukmu" menyodorkan setangkai bunga berwarna jingga.

Chanyeol hanya memperlihatkan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Bunga ini sebagai tanda cinta, bodoh! Terima saja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menyimpan bunga itu di genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Um Baekhyun, tanda cinta itu bunga mawar merah dan ini bunga anggrek"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Bagiku inilah tanda cinta"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, tidak akan bisa jika protesnya kepada seorang Baekhyun.

Melihat helaan nafas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol "Lihat! Bunga ini mirip denganmu"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, pernyataan Baekhyun menambah kebingungannya.

"Warnanya seperti senja, dia indah. Dia juga berbeda Chanyeol, dia mampu menarik perhatianku. Seperti dirimu" kalimat manis ditambah senyum manis Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mengidap Diabetes.

Chanyeol bersemu "Oh ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menciummu" sambil mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Tapi, jika dipikirkan pasti bunga itu berbeda dengan warna jingganya. Itu adalah setangkai bunga anggrek jingga didalam taman bunga mawar yang berwarna merah dan pink.

 _"Kadang Baekhyun suka lucu, haha"_ batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Chanyeol. Memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang ketika di atas motor dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas punggung lebar Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya hujan semakin deras. Mau berhenti dulu atau lanjut saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit teriak dari depan.

Baekhyun semakin memperkuat pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol "Lanjut saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempercepat laju motornya, membiarkan cipratan air menerpa kaca helmnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. "Mandilah, kau bisa memakai baju ayahku" Baekhyun menyodorkan handuk kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung menuruti Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Begitu juga Baekhyun, dia membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Mereka mandi bersama dalam ruangan yang berbeda tentunya.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dan langsung menuju ruang tamu dengan dua coklat panas di tangannya. Chanyeol sedang berduduk di atas sofa berwarna coklat muda.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menyimpan satu gelas di atas meja depan Chanyeol, sedangkan yang satu lagi di minumnya dengan perlahan sambil mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku berterimakasih kepada hujan?" Baekhyun sambil menatap keluar kaca rumahnya, hujannya semakin besar dan itu bagus.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Baekhyun seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol, menatap mata bulat itu dengan hangat "Dengan begini kau tidak bisa langsung pulang seperti biasa" kembali meneguk coklat panasnya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa "Haaah, apa sekarang aku sedang disindir?" Kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah "Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak sadar akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali" kemudian menundukkan kepalanya "Aku merindukanmu" lanjut Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Tangannya menarik kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalah terus bertambah. Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun baru saja mengeluhkan keadaanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, maaf untuk tidak selalu di sampingmu" kalimat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dari bawah.

"Skripsiku kau tahu?" Chanyeol mencoba membela diri dengan alasan yang sudah pasti dan sudah terbaca oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dengan gelas yang masih dia genggaman.

"Teruskan kencanmu dengan skripsi bodoh itu!" Terdengar nada jengkel di setiap kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan, membuat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat.

"Kau harus ingat, tahun depan kau yang ada di posisiku"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak akan menjadi sok sibuk seperti dirimu" menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja, berdampingan dengan gelas Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak disentuh sedikitpun.

"Karena, aku akan memintamu untuk membantuku membuat skripsi bodoh itu" Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasihnya sayang.

"Hey, aku akan bekerja setelah lulus" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka apa yang Chanyeol katakan terjadi secepat ini. Setahun telah berlalu dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar stress dengan skripsi sialannya.

Setelah wisuda, Chanyeol benar-benar serius mencari kerja dan beruntung dia sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan.

Dia tidak mendapatkan posisi yang tinggi, tapi sepertinya itu adalah awal yang baik didalam sebuah proses. Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya. Walaupun, tanpa ditutup-tutupi dia merasa sedikit diabaikan.

Tidak ada yang menjemputnya ke kampus dan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak ada Park Chanyeol yang mengusak rambutnya dan mencubit pipinya, tidak ada.

"Baekhyun" ibu Baekhyun memanggil, membuat Baekhyun otomatis menoleh.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sudah berakhir?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa ibu bertanya begitu?"

Ibu Baekhyun duduk mendekati Baekhyun "Tidak, hanya saja dia sudah terlalu lama tidak berkunjung"

"Eiii, ibu merindukan raksasa itu?"

"Sedikit, sepertinya ibu merasa kehilangan selera humornya"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dia tahu, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang hebat. Chanyeol juga bukan orang tertampan. Tapi, selera humornya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tertarik dan sepertinya itu juga dirasakan oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak" dua bulan terakhir ini Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menemuinya, bahkan dia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya selama satu jam sehari dan itu sudah durasi paling lama.

Ibu Baekhyun mengusap bahu anaknya lembut "Apakah dia sesibuk itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Apakah aku bisa terus bertahan Ibu? Maksudku aku tidak bisa jika hanya mendengar suara singkatnya lewat ponselku" tatapan matanya menyiratkan keputus asaan.

"Ini baru beberapa bulan Baekhyun" ibunya menyadarkan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ibunya benar, ini baru beberapa bulan. tapi, baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang seperti sekarang.

Satu jam setelah ibunya pergi, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang kesayangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Sedikit melihat isi ponselnya dan selalu kecewa. Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab.

 _"Kau kemana Chanyeol? Apakah aku harus terus menunggu jam sebelas hanya untuk mendengar suara beratmu beberapa menit?"_ Batin Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya menutupi mata. Helaan nafas menjadi bukti bagaimana lelahnya dia dengan keadaan ini.

Satu menit berlalu suara dering ponsel membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Park Chanyeol, raksasa itu menelpon lebih awal dibanding sebelumnya.

 _"Hallo, Baek"_ sapa Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

 _"Ouh, kau sudah tidur? Maaf tapi, aku merindukanmu"_

"Park Chanyeol, apakah hanya dengan mendengar suaraku lewat ponselmu itu bisa mengobati rasa rindumu?"

 _"Sedikit"_

"Kau iya, tapi tidak denganku!"

 _"Baek_"_

"Aku lelah Chanyeol, aku lelah merindukanmu!" Suara Baekhyun sungguh terdengar sangat kesal dan putus asa.

 _"Baek_"_

"Berhenti bicara dan pergilah dengan pekerjaanmu!" Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dan ambruk di atas ranjangnya.

Tidak, bukan tidak merindukan Chanyeol hanya saja dia sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin badmood.

"Ibu, ada apa? Ini sudah malam" rengek Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cuci mukamu! Chanyeol di ruang tamu sekarang"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menganga terkejut.

"Chanyeol bilang dia sudah meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak mau bicara dengannya"

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis di atas sofa.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum "Malam" sapanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar "Malam? Apa kau gila? Kau baru saja mengganggu orang lain, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan memanjangkan lehernya melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang Baekhyun "Maaf Ibu, aku menggangu malammu" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan pada ibu Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidak apa, ibu senang kau berkunjung" menyimpan teh hangat di atas meja depan Chanyeol.

"Karena ini sudah malam, kau menginap saja ya?" tawar ibu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk bahagia, memang itu yang dia inginkan.

"Kau bisa tidur di Kamar Baekhyun_"

"Apa?" Baekhyun memotong kalimat ibunya dengan terkejut.

"Kau tidur bersama ibu Baek, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ibu Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga. _"Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun, tolol?!!!"_ Batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas Sofanya dengan senyum memikat.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terus marah pada raksasa kesayangannya ini jika mata bulat itu terus berbinar seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa. Hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka, padahal sofa masih luas.

"Aku merindukanmu Park Chanyeol" rengek Baekhyun sambil memeluk perut Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun "Apa sekarang aku masih mengganggu?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya semakin memperkuat pelukannya.

"Skripsimu bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap teh hangat buatan ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, aku melakukannya dengan baik" jawab Baekhyun tanpa melonggarkan sedikitpun pelukannya seakan Chanyeol akan hilang jika dia tidak memeluknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat mata Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan dirinya. "Kau, kenapa kemari malam-malam begini?" Tanya Baekhyun serius.

"Kebetulan aku pulang lebih awal dan besok aku bisa masuk lebih akhir, jadi tujuanku satu-satunya adalah tempat ini" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku merindukanmu" mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali kedalam dekapan Chanyeol menghirup aroma wangi khas Chanyeol yang menyegarkan.

Mereka berbincang sambil terus berpelukan hingga tengah malam. Baekhyun terus menguap, tapi tidak mau tertidur. Dia tidak akan membuang waktunya bersama Chanyeol hanya dengan tidur.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidurlah, besok kita masih bisa bertemu Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyarankan, tapi Baekhyun masih setia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa karena dia juga masih ingin berada di posisi ini. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Baek?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau setelah kau wisuda kita langsung menikah, apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memancing agar Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya.

"Setelah kau wisuda, kita menikah. Apa kau keberatan Byun Baekhyu?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Eiii, apakah ini sebuah lamaran?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan itu membuat Baekhyun menganga dan menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dibanding sebuah lamaran pernikahan.

"Kau keberatan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol kembali kepada posisi awal mereka.

"Aku tidak, tapi kau harus melakukan lamaran kepada orang tuaku Park Chanyeol" benar-benar tidak romantis, tidak ada cincin, tidak ada musik dan mengantuk. Tapi, Baekhyun suka.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau sudah menerima lamaranku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk menolak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan balas memeluk Baekhyun.

Sinar matahari mulai mengintip kedalam jendela membuat Baekhyun terganggu dalam tidurnya. Mata sipitnya terbuka dan sontak memegangi dadanya terkejut, karena sudah berada di dalam kamar ibunya.

Matanya menilik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan, dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Memastikan bahwa seseorang belum beranjak dari sana.

Suguh bodoh, kenapa dia bisa tertidur dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi tanpa menyapanya? Baekhyun berpikir dan terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal dan kecewa pada dirinya.

Dia mendudukan bokongnya di ujung ranjang. Mengusap seprai yang terlihat sedikit kusut padahal sudah di rapikan, sudah pasti Chanyeollah yang merapikan kamarnya dengan tidak baik.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi besar dengan kaos berwarna hitam polos yang sedikit ngetat, karena itu adalah kaos milik ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Kau, belum pulang?" Baekhyun berdiri mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Pagi" tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol menyapa dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas kepalanya "kapan kau pulang? Maksudku jam berapa tepatnya? Setidaknya aku harus bersiap ketika kau hendak pulang"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku akan pulang saat kau mengizinkan"

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk pergi lagi"

"Haha lalu dipecat dan menunda rencana pernikahan" Chanyeol menarik kedua alisnya ke atas.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah "ini bukan mimpi" batinnya.

"Kapan aku harus mengizinkanmu pergi?"

"Um, jam satu siang nanti" jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit berfikir.

"Waktu yang singkat, baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang dan jangan buang waktu dengan merendam dirimu didalam kamar mandi!" Baekhyun sedikit mendelik dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar, berniat menuju kamar ibunya.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa memakai kamar mandimu" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menarik handuknya yang melingkar di bahu kiri Chanyeol.

"Tunggu di luar!" Perintah Baekhyun yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Waktu memang berputar dengan cepat, terlalu cepat menurut Baekhyun. Kini waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang dimana Chanyeol sudah berpamitan kepadanya dan ibunya juga.

Tidak banyak yang mereka habiskan, mereka hanya mengobrol di ruang tamu bertiga karena nyatanya ibu Baekhyun juga merindukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit berjalan-jalan keluar rumah dan membeli dua gelas kopi.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, mereka jarang sekali nongkrong di cafe hanya untuk membeli kopi. Mereka lebih memilih warung biasa didekat rumah Baekhyun. Warung kopi tuan Minho yang juga menyediakan makanan ringan dan sedikit gorengan yang dibuat oleh nyonya Minho.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, dikamarnya yang masih memberikan aroma khas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun" ibu Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh tanpa menjawab.

Menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru tua "Dari Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan heran "Kenapa tidak langsung memberikan kepadaku?" Pikir Baekhyun

"Ibu menyetujuinya dan ayahmu juga pasti begitu" lanjut ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin perak yang memiliki warna hitam di tengah lingkarannya. Baekhyun menganga menutup mulutnya terkejut. Matanya menatap sang ibu.

"Dia bilang kau sudah tahu dan tidak keberatan" ibu Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk sang ibu "Aku kira dia tidak menyiapkan ini"

"Ibu kira dia sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk itu" jawab ibu Baekhyun.

Kini semua terasa normal, kesibukan Chanyeol kini terasa lebih logis. Dia bekerja keras untuk ini, untuk dirinya, untuk Baekhyun.

Tidak terasa, satu Minggu berlalu setelah Baekhyun wisuda. Kini Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Byun.

Mereka merundingkan tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan. Bisa dibilang ini adalah lamaran resmi Chanyeol dan keluarga untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sangat terkejut mendengar mereka akan menikah" ujar ayah Baekhyun "Aku kira anakku tengah mengandung, haha" lanjut tuan Byun.

"Ayah kau jahat, memangnya aku apa?" Baekhyun protes dan menimbulkan gelak tawa semua orang yang ada di rumahnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, tidak pernah Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Bahkan mencium bibirnya pun tidak pernah.

Mereka hanya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan sesekali Chanyeol akan mencium puncak kepalanya, hanya sebatas itu. Selebihnya Baekhyunlah yang menjadi tersangka, seperti menciumi pipi Chanyeol, ya itu adalah bagian favoritnya.

Chanyeol akan selalu meminta izin hanya untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun dan itu adalah kejadian yang sangat langka.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki biasa yang berusaha menahan nafsunya, kanapa? Karena Chanyeol pernah hampir mencium bibirnya jika saja ibunya tidak mengetuk pintu. Kejadiannya adalah ketika Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan terjebak hujan di rumah Baekhyun. Saat itu tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya.

Setelah acara lamaran selesai. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya sebentar bersama Baekhyun.

Warung tuan Minho menjadi sasaran utama keduanya. Menyesap kopi sambil mendengarkan radio yang melantunkan lagu dan sesekali mengobrol bersama tuan Minho dan istrinya.

"Dengarkan, ini laguku untukmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya setelah mendengar intro dari musik yang di mainkan radio tua milik tuan Minho.

"Haha, lagu apa ini? Aku baru mendengarnya" Baekhyun sedikit tertawa dan diam-diam dia menikmati lagu itu. Semuanya manis, melodi, lirik dan suara penyanyinya sangat indah.

"Sing for you, dari Exo" tuan Minho menjawab sambil menyajikan nasi goreng di atas meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ber-oh dan memanggut- manggutkan kepalanya. Mulai saat itu hingga sekarang, lagu milik Exo menjadi lagu favoritnya, kedua setelah lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan di pesta pernikahan mereka.

Saat itu, dua bulan setelah acara lamaran, mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahannya. Sesaat setelah pendeta mempersilahkan keduanya untuk berciuman, yang mana menjadi ciuman pertama untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Baekhyun. Lagu yang indah dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang menambahkan daya tarik tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Lagu yang selalu Baekhyun dengarkan dikala dirinya sedang merindukan sosok Chanyeol disampingnya, hingga saat ini.

Katanya, kata Chanyeol suatu saat di masa depan. Lagu itu sebenarnya lagu yang sering dia nyanyikan bersama sahabatnya bernama Junggigo waktu masih berkuliah. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Junggigo, tapi Chanyeol bilang dia datang pada acara pernikahan mereka.

Siapapun itu Junggigo, Baekhyun sungguh berterimakasih karena sudah membiarkan Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu mereka di pesta pernikahannya. Itu adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Dan kabarnya, lima tahun setelah pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Junggigo menjadi produser musik terkenal pada masanya. Karena itu pula, Baekhyun bisa menikmati lagu itu hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun kedepan.

Namun, berbeda dengan Junggigo. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka mendapat sebuah kabar duka dari keluarga Minho.

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir ketika melihat tuan Minho yang masih bisa tersenyum dalam kesedihannya. Sang istri tercintanya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Senyum tuan Minho terlihat sangat menderita.

"Baekhyun" suara berat sang suami menyadarkannya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata memerah dan terus mengalirkan airnya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya "Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Suatu saat kita juga akan berada pada posisi ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan"

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras, dia menangis didalam dekapan sang suami. Isakkannya semakin keras membuat punggungnya sedikit bergetar.

Mengingat begitu manisnya keluarga Minho walaupun tanpa seorang anak. Lalu, bagaimana jika posisi itu berada diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Chanyeol terus mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut berniat untuk menenangkan sang tercintanya.

Seselesainya pemakaman, mereka memutuskan menerima tawaran tuan Minho untuk minum kopi di rumah kediaman keluarga Minho.

"Baekhyun, berapa usia kandunganmu?" Tanya tuan Minho. Benar, Baekhyun kini tengah mengandung anak pertamanya bersama Chanyeol.

"Tujuh bulan paman" jawab Baekhyun mengelus perut buncitnya.

Minho mengangguk, lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Apakah paman baik-baik saja?" Dengan ragu Baekhyun bertanya.

Minho tersenyum tulus "Tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menunduk, matanya terasa panas kembali. Tapi, tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lembut pundak Baekhyun dan senantiasa melontarkan senyuman menenangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini kepada kalian. Tolong, nikmati hidup kalian, nikmati kebersamaan kalian. Jangan pernah membuat jarak terukir antara kalian apapun yang terjadi" Minho menoleh menatap mata Chanyeol "Jagalah dia dan anakmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk "Itu memang kewajibanku paman"

Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Kadang Baekhyun juga akan mengikuti Chanyeol ke kantornya dengan alasan tidak mau dirumah sendirian.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus mencari kesibukan sendiri" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut perut buncit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Kini mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa terus membawamu kekantor" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu Chanyeol, semakin tua kandunganku, semakin banyak yang aku takutkan" jawab Baekhyun masih di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun Baek, percaya padaku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Kau seharian berada di kantormu, kau tidak melihatku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas perutnya.

"Aku selalu takut, bagaimana jika aku melahirkan dan aku sedang sendirian? Atau bagaimana jika aku meninggal saat sedang melahirkan, tapi aku tidak melihat wajahmu sebelum itu? Aku takut Yeol" Baekhyun sedikit terisak.

Chanyeol menarik kembali Baekhyun dalam dekapannya "Ssttt, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Tidak dipungkiri ketakutan itu memang selalu menyelimuti hati Chanyeol. Tidak sedikit hal itu terjadi dan tidak mustahil hal itu terjadi juga kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan cuti sampai kau melahirkan" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar "Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Sekarang tidurlah Baek, sudah larut"

Tapi, Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku ingin makan"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, tidak bisa ditutupi lagi selama Baekhyun mengandung, Chanyeol selalu direpotkan dengan ini dan itu. Tapi, dia bahagia karena bisa melewati masa mengidam Baekhyun yang aneh.

"Baiklah, kau ingin memakan apa?" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya hendak berdiri untuk menyiapkan makanan Baekhyun.

Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol "Memakanmu malam ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, sudah sekitar lima bulan ini Baekhyun menolaknya untuk bercinta bahkan hanya sekedar berciuman. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sekali.

Sayangnya kandungan Baekhyun terlalu beresiko sekarang. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kita tidak bisa, kandunganmu" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan langsung menerjang bibir tebal Chanyeol, melumatnya dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, tapi semenit kemudian dia membalas lumatan Baekhyun _"Hanya berciuman tidak apa"_ batinnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka "Apa karena sekarang aku gendut dan tidak menarik, kau bisa menolakku Park Chanyeol?" Masih dengan terengah-engah Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Kau tau? Lima bulan aku menahannya dan bibirmu masih sangat manis bagiku"

"Tapi, kau baru saja menolakku"

"Baek, ingat kandunganmu. Aku tidak bermaksud menolak"

"Kau baru saja menolakku Park Chanyeol! Dan aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan itu. Jadi, jika kau menolakku sekarang maka sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah!"

Bagai sebuah petir, ancaman Baekhyun selalu terdengar kejam dan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas (lagi) membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun dan menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sana, di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun dengan senyum nakalnya mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi berhadapan dan kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati Baek, kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung melumat bibir tebal sang suami dengan sangat tidak sabar dan sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggoda penis milik Chanyeol yang terasa sudah keras.

"Errmm, Baek berhenti bergerak" Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak banyak bergerak, apalagi dengan perut buncit Baekhyun yang kadang ikut mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Anggap saja, bawaan bayimu jadi aku tidak bisa diam" Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan rakus dan masih dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Sungguh menggoda iman.

Kini Baekhyun sudah terlentang dengan kedua kaki mengangkangi Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Arrgghhh" Baekhyun mengerang, kedua tangannya menarik rambut Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan melumat bibirnya.

"Yeol, cepatlah bergerak!" Titah Baekhyun sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sedikit merasakan perbedaan didalam lubangnya. Tangan lentik Baekhyun menjulur ke arah penyatuan mereka "Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun meremas pangkal penis Chanyeol yang tersisa.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memasukan semua penisnya, karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Namun, remasan tangan Baekhyun pada pangkal penisnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Rasa gatal di pangkal penisnya semakin menjadi.

Dengan lincah Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat, membuat penis Chanyeol masuk tanpa sisa kedalam lubangnya.

"Arrgghhh" kembali Baekhyun mengerang dan melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol membulat dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Baek, aku sudah bilang lakukan dengan hati-hati"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kau bukan sedang melakukannya dengan hati-hati, tapi kau sedang sengaja menyiksaku!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol seakan tidak mengerti.

"Bergeraklah dan lakukan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol ku mohon" dengan mata sayunya Baekhyun memohon.

Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan tanpa mendengar racauan Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Ssshh, aarrgghh" Baekhyun mengerang antara nikmat dan frustasi. _"Ini bukan hati-hati, tapi menyiksa"_ batin Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun memegangi perut Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Keluarkan!"

"Apa? Tapi, kenapa?" Chanyeol seakan tidak terima.

"Keluarkan sekarang,jika kau tidak berniat mempercepat gerakanmu!"

"Baek, aku sudah bilang_"

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati? Aku sudah bilang lakukan seperti biasanya, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggulingkan Chanyeol dan mengubah posisinya.

Kini Baekhyun dengan kuat dan cekatan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas penis Chanyeol yang menancap di dalam lubangnya.

"Aahh...aku kehilangan cara bercintamu Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun masih menarik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Baek hati-hati! Eeerrrmm" Chanyeol memegangi Baekhyun.

"Aaarrgghhhh Chanyeolllll" Baekhyun berteriak seirama dengan keluarnya cairan nikmat yang menyemprot perut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan orgasmenya, dan dengan beberapa hentakan lagi Chanyeol juga akan menyusulnya. Penisnya sudah membesar dan semakin keras.

Tapi, dengan teganya Baekhyun bangkit melepaskan tautan lubangnya dengan penis berkedut milik Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan protesnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbaring di samping Chanyeol. "Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek, aku bahkan masih berdiri" Chanyeol menunjuk penisnya.

"Ya tuhan, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Tapi, aku sudah cukup" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di atas penisnya sendiri "Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan sendiri dan jangan lupa lakukan itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sebuah pembalasan yang benar-benar kejam" batin Chanyeol.

"Aaah, aku merasa sudah diperkosa" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan melupakan penisnya yang berdiri _"Tak apa, nanti juga tidur dengan sendirinya"_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mengusap-usap kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Yeol~" lirih Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

Serentak dengan terkejutnya, Baekhyun membuka mata dan langsung mendudukan tubuh berbaringnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melirik kekanan dan kiri. Mencari Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak ada di setiap sudut kamarnya.

"CHANYEOL!!! PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, seperti akan mati jika Chanyeol terlambat sedikit saja.

Pintu kamar terbuka sekaligus, memperlihatkan lelaki tinggi dibaliknya yang masih sedikit terengah karena berlari. Wajah cemasnya kian meluruh di gantikan helaan nafas lega.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kemana saja?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Mengusap lembut jari baekhyun "Aku sedang mencuci." Dan tersenyum.

"Kau melakukannya?" Sedikit terkejut, suaminya bersedia melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kenapa tidak kirim ke laundry saja?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka kunci rumah" sedikit tertawa, membuat Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya.

Sudah satu Minggu setelah Chanyeol cuti dari kantornya. Dan selama itu pula, Chanyeol menggantikan Baekhyun mengerjakan semua tugas rumah.

Baekhyun sangat malas akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya berbaring di ranjang atau sekedar duduk di sofa dan menonton tv.

Baekhyun juga tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menjauh darinya atau keluar rumah barang sedikit. Tapi, Chanyeol mengerti. Sebentar lagi hari bersalin dan pasti banyak sekali ketakutan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, lanjut nanti lagi. Temani aku" Baekhyun memeluk perut Chanyeol dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku disini, bersamamu" mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun butuh dorongan dan motivasi saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengusap perut Chanyeol yang masih sixpack walau jarang olahraga dengan gerakan memutar. Membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang geli.

"Jangan seperti ini Baek" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bibirmu" Baekhyun beralih mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Bibirku bahkan sudah bengkak sekali saat ini" Chanyeol berceloteh sambil memegangi bibirnya yang memang sudah agak membengkak karena lumatan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan. Hari ini sudah lima kali Baekhyun merengek menginginkan bibir Chanyeol. Dan yang paling menyiksa adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol membalas lumatannya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengerti karena setiap Baekhyun mual, hanya bibir Chanyeol yang diminta Baekhyun.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mual?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang sedang mual jika meminta bibirmu. Aku hanya menginginkannya dan menyukainya"

"Apa?"

"Jadi, apa aku mendapatkannya?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Baekhyun"

"Kemarilah dekatkan itu padaku" Baekhyun melebarkan lengannya dan langsung melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol, menghisapnya dengan tenaga penuh.

"Eemmhh aahh~ bibirmu selalu menyegarkan" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum seraya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang sedikit singkat" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak bangkit. Tapi, tangan Baekhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku mengantuk, nyanyikan lagu pernikahan kita!"

Selalu dan selalu seperti ini, lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan saat pernikahan mereka sudah menjadi sebuah lullaby bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan selalu meminta Chanyeol menyanyikannya sebelum tidur sampai lima belas tahun kedepan.

 _"Chan, dimana kalian menyimpan perlengkapan bayi?"_ Ibu Chanyeol di balik telpon.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun yang menyimpan semuanya" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan nada cemasnya.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun akan melakukan persalinan sekarang dan itu hampir membuat Chanyeol gila, di tambah dengan ocehan ibunya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti.

 _"Kau ini benar-benar tidak memperhatikan mereka ya, seharusnya kau tau dimana Baekhyun menyimpannya_"_

"Ibu aku mohon, kalau ibu tidak menemukannya di lemari maka beli saja yang baru dan cepat kemari! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang" suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar karena cemasnya yang kian memuncak.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun, berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang akan melahirkan. Dia hanya diam melamun, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit meremasnya. sesekali air matanya menetes tanpa suara bahkan isakan pun tidak keluar.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun "Baek, sayang, katakan sesuatu" Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang membanjiri pipinya.

"S-sakit~" lirih Baekhyun setengah berbisik hampir tidak terdengar. Membuat Chanyeol ikut merasakan bagaimana sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Chanyeol terus menciumi wajah Baekhyun, dari mulai kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibirnya.

Chanyeol juga terus menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Hingga sedikit Baekhyun sadari, tangannya basah. Bukan karena keringat, bukan juga karena air matanya. Tapi, karena air mata Chanyeol. Ya, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan.

Hingga dua puluh lima tahun setelah itu.

Masih dengan bunga kering yang telah di laminating dalam genggamannya dan alunan lagu pernikahan yang Chanyeol nyanyikan.

"Baek, dia tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini" Xiumin mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air matanya.

"Hyung, sejak kapan?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Xiumin.

Sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di samping Baekhyun "Tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk melihatmu menangis" menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukannya, Hyung" isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, punggungnya bergetar tak bisa menahan lagi.

Xiumin mempererat pelukannya dan matanya fokus tertuju pada bunga kering yang Baekhyun genggam.

Sekelebat mengingat masa kuliah dulu. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam kebahagiaan layaknya remaja yang beranjak dewasa.

 _Sore itu, seperti biasa; Xiumin, Chen, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan lainnya sedang berkumpul bersama di rumah Baekhyun._

 _"Chan, pinjam dompetmu" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol menuntut Chanyeol untuk memberikan dompetnya._

 _Dengan mudah Chanyeol memberikan dompetnya kepada Baekhyun, sontak membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang._

 _Baekhyun membuka dompet itu berniat untuk mengambil sebagian uang Chanyeol. Itu sudah biasa terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan akan hal itu._

 _Tapi, Baekhyun menajamkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya. Tangannya terulur mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecoklatan yang di laminating._

 _"Chan?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan benda itu dan memberi tatapan bertanya._

 _"Si bunga yang seperti senja" jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertawa._

 _Baekhyun masih bingung, tapi semenit kemudian dia mengingat bunga yang dia berikan kepada Chanyeol._

 _"Hey, apa itu?" Xiumin bertanya._

 _"Bunga" jawab Baekhyun._

 _"Bunga?" Xiumin bingung melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

 _"Oh, jadi untuk ini kau meminta aetanol padaku?" Kini Kris yang bersuara dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum._

 _"Jika tidak di rendam dengan aetanol, bunganya akan rusak setelah aku setrika" Chanyeol sedikit menjelaskan._

 _"Dasar, kau begitu tidak memiliki pekerjaan ya sampai menyetrika Bunga?" Ledek Tao. Sambil melanjutkan memainkan video gamenya._

 _Di balik itu, Xiumin mengetahui semuanya. Senyum Baekhyun yang berbinar dan bunga yang awalnya berwarna jingga, yang mereka temukan di taman bunga tempo hari._

Semuanya akan terasa berharga jika di jaga dengan baik.

Seperti bunga yang Baekhyun genggam, masih terjaga hingga kini Baekhyun hampir berusia lima puluh dua tahun dan memiliki seorang putra.

"Ibu?" Panggil seorang lelaki.

Lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun "Mari, ayah sudah menunggu kita" lelaki itu menangkup bahu Baekhyun.

Melihat sang ibu menangis sambil memeluk sahabat karibnya. Mengingatkan akan pesan sepuluh tahun lalu.

 _Lelaki itu masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur Rumah Sakit. Kanker paru-paru akibat menjadi mantan perokok dan beralih sebagai perokok pasif._

 _Baekhyun masih setia menggenggam tangannya dan selalu tersenyum manis. Memaksakan dirinya untuk selalu tegar di hadapan Chanyeol._

 _Ya, lelaki dengan kanker paru-paru itu adalah Chanyeol. Suaminya._

 _"Baek~" lirih Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun langsung menarik fokusnya, menatap mata bulat Chanyeol._

 _"Kau selalu mempesona" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dan terus tersenyum._

 _Memegang tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum "Aku tahu"_

 _Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengaduk bubur untuk Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis" mata Chanyeol mengikat pandangan Baekhyun seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk sekedar memandang sudut lain._

 _Masih dengan senyum manisnya "Kenapa aku ingin menangis? Aku tidak membutuhkan air mata jika kau ada di sisiku"_

 _"Aaahaha kau benar, aku segalanya untukmu" Chanyeol tertawa ringkih menutup sakit di hatinya._

 _Jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah putus harapan._

 _"Maka, sembuhlah dan terus di sampingku" Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang memucat._

 _"Baekhyun, mungkin kau lupa. Tapi, aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini jauh sebelum putra kita lahir" masih setia mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit kurus, tidak segembil dulu._

 _"Semua orang akan berada pada masa meninggalkan dan di tinggalkan. Begitu juga kita, aku dan kau"_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya melemah dengan jemari yang masih mengusap lengan Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk menjadi lebih kuat setelah itu" lanjut Chanyeol._

 _Tanpa Chanyeol sadari air mata mulai menitik di pipi Baekhyun. Tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya setelah itu terjadi._

 _"Dan, kau bocah nakal" Chanyeol menarik tangan seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun._

 _"Kau laki-laki yang kuat dan aku percaya padamu. Jaga ibumu, meskipun suatu saat kau memiliki kekasih, tetap jagalah ibumu" Sehun, putra dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun mengangguk dan menatap sang ibu yang masih menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Dia menangis._

 _"Baekhyun? Sayangku" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Hatinya sakit._

 _"Boleh aku memintamu memelukku?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol, memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Masih senyaman dulu._

 _"Aaah nyamannya" suara berat Chanyeol dan di susul dengan usapan lembut di belakang kepala dan punggung Baekhyun._

 _Tidak dapat menahan lagi, isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Bagus, menangislah sekarang agar nanti kau bisa lebih kuat" Chanyeol terus menciumi Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang setia menggenggam tangan putra semata wayangnya._

"Selamat sore, Ayah" sapa Sehun pada ayah yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Ini aku Sehun, aku bersama ibu, paman Xiumin dan tamu spesial" lanjutnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ayah, sekarang aku bukan lagi bocah laki-laki yang selalu kau kalahkan" menghela nafas

"Aku Park Sehun, lelaki dewasa berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menikah" Sehun sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang kian menebar senyum manisnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta restumu. Tapi, aku yakin tanpa di minta pun kau akan merestuinya dan jika kau ada di sini melihat kekasihku secara langsung ku pastikan kau akan menyukainya. Karena_" Sehun menghela nafas panjang mengatur suaranya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Karena dia sangat mirip dengan ibu" lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun, berniat menenangkan.

"Dia adalah orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu" melirik kekasihnya dan tersenyum "Perkenalkan dirimu!" lanjut Sehun.

"Selamat sore, Ayah" menyimpan bunga anggrek berwarna jingga di atas makam.

Ya, Sekarang mereka sedang berada di makam Chanyeol yang sudah ada sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku Luhan, kekasih putramu Sehun" lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berharap anda memberkati kami, aku mohon restui kami" Luhan sedikit berfikir tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ahh iya, dan bunga anggrek ini, rekomendasi dari ibu Baekhyun. Semoga ayah menyukainya" Luhan sedikit melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Sayang, lihat. Putra kita sudah dewasa dan aku semakin tua. Tapi, aku akan selalu mempesona" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap makam suaminya.

"Chanyeol, sayangku" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukanmu sampai ingin menjerit dan menangis dengan kencang. Tapi, aku ini terlalu kuat untuk itu" tidak terasa satu titik air matanya jatuh.

"Aah bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu merindukanmu" Baekhyun mendongak dan menutup mata dengan jarinya berharap tidak ada lagi air mata yang turun seenaknya.

Tapi, itu mustahil. Kini pipi Baekhyun sudah banjir dengan air matanya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu" akhir Baekhyun.

END

 _"Hidup itu singkat. Tapi, cinta bertahan."_BBH_

 _"Bagaimana pun, aku akan berada di hatimu. Tidak dengan memeluk ragamu, tapi memeluk hatimu."_PCY_


End file.
